


A Helping Hand

by sulphuriccherry



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Hand Jobs, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Parent Tony Stark, Parent/Child Incest, Peter is a Little Shit, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulphuriccherry/pseuds/sulphuriccherry
Summary: Peter and his father have been getting close for a while, so Peter decides to make a move.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 154





	A Helping Hand

Peter was a normal 17 year old boy. Yes, he was interested in sex, and probably now so more than ever. He'd never actually had it, but fuck he wanted it. He was worried though, as he had started to develop sexual urges towards someone he really shouldn't. 

Things had been really weird between Peter and his father lately. His dad, Tony Stark, had been taking more of an interest in him. He would sit with him to do his homework, even if it was easy. They hugged a lot more too, before they left each other, the moment they met up again, and like five times in between. They would cuddle up closer on the sofa as his father would stroke his back.

Tony had even walked in on Peter in the bathroom a couple of times, sometimes when he was in the shower, and sometimes when he was brushing his teeth. 

It was actually growing on Peter, the thought of his dad seeing him like that. He felt naked and on show, and for some reason he liked it. His dad WAS a good looking guy, in fact, a really fucking good looking guy. And after sitting there and thinking about how his father was acting, he had a hunch that his dad wanted him too.

After weeks of thinking about his dad at night time, both Peter and Tony were trying to find ways to touch each other. And hugs lasted longer. Sometimes they even opted for a kiss on the cheek. 

But today was different, he wanted to try and push his father a little further. Just to see what would happen. Peter tiptoed out of his bed and down to his dad's office where he knew he'd be working. He always did until the late hours.

Peter wasn't wearing much, just his boxers, well, his father's boxers that he had stolen earlier. He didn't exactly know what the plan was, but he wanted this so badly. If his dad seemed even the slightest bit interested, he knew he'd be able to wing it.

Knocking gently on the door, he waited for his father's approval before walking in.

"Come in," Tony said to him. 

Peter pushed the door open and walked through, seeing his father sitting at his desk, working away on his laptop. His face was lit up by the screen. Tony was wearing his glasses as he looked over at his son, who was now standing against the now closed door.

"Hey, honey. Couldn't sleep?" He smiled as he tried to be fatherly.

Peter noticed how Tony's eyes lingered on his body, how his eyes dilated. Peter's heart began to beat fast as he locked the door, looking straight to his father. 

"Pete?" Tony asked, leaning back and taking off his glasses. "What are you doing?"

Taking a nervous breath in, Peter slowly walked over to him. "Just want to be with you, daddy." Peter smiled, stopping at his legs. "Can I cuddle up with you while you work?"

Tony clenched his jaw, looking his son up and down, a fire in his eyes. He shouldn't do it, and he knew if he did do it, it would end badly.

"Sure thing," he found himself replying as he pulled his chair back from the desk. "Up you get."

Peter climbed onto his lap, resting his head against Tony's shoulder. "Guess I'm a bit too big to do this now, huh?" Peter said softly as one of his father's arms wrapped around him.

"Just a bit." Tony replied coldly, trying not to think about the gorgeous 17 year old in his lap. "We could always move to the couch."

Peter smiled against his neck. "Yes please daddy." He said, standing up and holding onto his father's hand. Tony sighed heavily as he followed Peter to the couch in his office. 

"Sit down daddy," Peter insisted. His father did as he was told to and sat normally, his legs sitting apart. Peter climbed onto his father, straddling him and gripping at his shoulder. 

"What do you think you're doing, kiddo?"

Peter bit down on his lip, looking innocent as sin. "I see the way you look at me daddy," he admitted, "I know how my body makes you feel."

Tony closed his eyes and let go of a breath. "Are you going to tell anyone?"

Peter shook his head. "Why would I? When I want the same thing?"

The older man looked at him in shock. "You do? You want me? Your old man?"

His son nodded enthusiastically, "Yes, so much. You're so sexy, daddy, I want to be yours."

Tony let his hands slip round and grip on Peter's ass, feeling himself getting hard underneath him. "Baby… this is wrong. You get that don't you? That you could be taken away? I could go to jail?"

Peter nodded. "No one will find out. And if they do, I'll deny it. I'll deny everything… I want to watch you get off daddy, I want you to look at me as you do."

Tony's mouth fell open, "Christ, you're hot.", he licked his lips, "My baby boy is so dirty."

"I am, only for you daddy, so, do you want to? I'll let you cum all over me?" Peter whispered, letting his head go closer to his father's. 

Tony gripped him tightly, pulling him closer and rubbing their crotches together. "I want to." He whispered against his son's lips. "Can you kiss me first? Petie pie, daddy needs your sweet lips."

Peter pressed his mouth against his father's, capturing him in a kiss. His father tasted perfect, just like he had hoped. He had no idea what he was doing, but Tony did. The kiss deepend as Tony moaned into it, one hand on his waist and the other in his son's hair, pulling him in and kissing him deeply. He shoved his tongue down Peter's throat as he manoeuvred him to lie down on the couch. His hands worked on shoving down his trousers and underwear, freeing his large cock. 

They kept kissing as Tony moved Peter's hand towards his cock, showing him what to do. Peter took a hold of him and began to wank his father off. He pulled back from the kiss as he looked down at his father's cock. 

"See how hard you've made me?" Tony asked, accusingly. "That's how turned on I get when I look at you, when I think about you. You feel so good… oh fuck."

Peter bit down on his bottom lip so hard that he was sure he could taste blood. His father was so much bigger than he could have hoped. His dick was huge, and it looked even bigger in his hands. 

"Daddy thinks about you a lot," Tony confessed. 

"I think about your ass…  _ shit yes!...  _ your mouth… your cute little cock… ahhh - daddy wants you to be his."

Peter was almost writing in want underneath him. "I want that too!" Peter exclaimed, "I'm all yours!"

Tony smirked, licking his lips. "That's enough now, you're gonna watch me like you wanted."

Peter beamed as he let go of his father's dick, not before letting his finger swipe over the slit.

"Ah fuck, you dirty boy." Tony groaned as he sat up on his knees. He looked over Peter as he took himself in his hands. "Daddy's pretty boy." He started to jerk himself off. 

"You're so big daddy, can I touch myself too?"

Tony moaned loudly, speeding up his hand movements. "I'd love that,"

Peter pushed down his underwear and pulled out his cock, fisting it as he shoved his hips upwards. Tony's eyes were burning a hole in his crotch, so turned on by how fucking sexy his son was.

"Shit… Petie… such a good baby, my good boy." He continued to work on himself, holding himself up on the couch. 

Peter had never been so turned on in his life, his body filling up with pressure, knowing he was going to cum any moment. "Daddy… oh daddy you're so perfect… I want you to cum all over me… I want to be decorated with your cum…"

"Filthy mouth -  _ ah fuck me, shit Petie!" _ Tony moaned, his hand gripping tighter and moving faster, his hips helping him fuck himself into his hand. 

"Gonna cum daddy, can I say your name?  _ Shit… ahh fuuuuckk, I wanna cum! _ "

"Say my name," Tony whispered as he neared his orgasm, "Say it for me baby, oh Petie you're amazing, pinch your nipple for me."

Peter did as he was told, hissing as he bucked up, "Tony! Tony! Ah fuck, Tony!" Peter cried out, his back arching and his head going backwards.

"That's it Petie, cum all over your hand, I want to decorate your chest -SHIT I'M SO CLOSE!" 

He clasped a hand over his mouth as he fucked his hand, looking down at his son's flushed face. His hair was dishevelled and his skin was peachy and glistening.

"Tonytonytonytonytony!" Peter cried out as he thrust up once more, looking at his father and cumming hard all over his hands. He shook out his orgasm as he moved closer to his father. He was completely out of breath, but he needed his father's cum.

"Cum all over me!" Peter encouraged him.

"Sit up baby, ah shit, soclose! Sit up!"

Peter did as he was told, and Tony moved closer to him, aiming his cock at his son's mouth. "Open up." He told Peter, who did as he was told. He wanked himself off faster, just seeing his son sitting there like that was the hottest thing he had seen.

"Shit! Peter!" Tony cried out, his big load shooting out to cover his son. He aimed it so some of it got into Peter's mouth, and the rest dribbled down his chin and to his chest.

"Swallow." He said as he sat back down, trying to get his breath back. He watched as Peter swallowed and then used his finger to wipe up the rest of it, before putting his finger into his mouth and sucking hard. 

Tony moaned again as he sat back, looking over at his beautiful son. Peter was dishevelled and grinning, crawling over to lie over him.

"That was perfect, daddy." Peter whispered, "Did you like that?"

His father nodded, holding his son's face. "I did. Did you? That was okay wasn't it? I didn't take advantage?"

Peter shook his head. "We should do more of this. I want that cock inside me soon."

Tony chuckled and pulled his son in for a soft and loving kiss. "Soon baby, let's just rest for now."

"I love you daddy," Peter whispered as he cuddled into him. 

"I love you too baby," Tony kissed the top of his head as they fell asleep on the couch. "I really do."

  
  
  
  



End file.
